


Cloud Watching

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: schmoop_bingo, Gen, Jared being a dork, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: A lazy afternoon at Jared's parents house.





	Cloud Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little scene I threw together for my schmoop_bingo card. Which I promptly abandoned after this story.

**Disclaimer:** Although I would like to know both of them (that'd be fairly cool), I don't. I have no idea about their lives. No harm intended.  


"A fire breathing dragon."

Jensen looked over at Jared. "What?" It was a picture perfect day, one of those not-too-humid-for-San-Antonio days. They were both out on the porch at Jared's parents house, lounging around with not much to do while they were on vacation.

"A fire breathing dragon."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

Jared pointed up into the gorgeously blue sky and the white clouds that floated quietly by. "A fire breathing dragon. That's what that cloud looks like."

Jensen shook his head. "Whatever you say, Jared."

"No, look!" he stated emphatically.

"I don't see it, Jared."

"How can you not see that? See? There's the tail," Jared took Jensen's hand in his and showed him where the detail was, "and there are the scales and his mouth and there's the fire he's breathing."

"Ohhhh," Jensen said, barely looking up. "Yep, definitely see it now. Yep. You're absolutely right," he agreed, humoring Jared.

Jared pouted. "You don't see it. You're just telling me you do so that I'll leave you alone. C'mon, Jen, haven't you ever just sat back and watched the clouds?"

"Not in the past few years, no."

"What kind of uncle are you? That's one of the things you're supposed to do. Lie down on the grass next to them and have them tell you what they see in the clouds."

"Ah, see, now there's the point. I don't have to see anything, they tell me what they see. Kinda like you're doing."

"Here." Jared moved his chair over next to Jensen's and helped him recline. "Now, tell me what you see."

"Clouds."

"Yeah, but what do you see _in_ the clouds?"

"Nothing. Just clouds."

"C'mon, Jen. Use your imagination. I know you have one, you've clearly shown that in the past with some of our sexual exploits."

Jensen sat and studied the clouds for a few minutes. "Nope, sorry, nothing."

"Jen," Jared whined.

Jensen chuckled.

"Clear your mind completely. Blank slate. Don't think about anything at all. Then look at the clouds and tell me what you see."

Again, Jensen took a few minutes while Jared called out what he thought other cloud formations looked like and pointed them out. "Duck! Penguin! Cotton balls!"

"Cotton balls? That's kinda lame, Jared."

"Well, obviously better than you're doing. I mean, c'mon. You can't even see cotton balls in the clouds?"

"Hey, why am I looking at clouds when I could be looking at you?"

"'Cause clouds are more interesting."

"Now, I don't know about _that_."

"This is one of those things you do as a couple on a beautiful day. You stare up at the clouds and share what you see."

"A heart."

"What?" said Jared.

"A heart." Jensen took Jared's hand and pointed it up towards the cloud Jensen saw.

Jared smiled and sighed happily. Every once in a while, Jensen took him completely by surprise.

"Yeah, I can see that. It's beautiful."

" _You're_ beautiful," Jensen said softly.

Jared rolled on his side and kissed Jensen. " He pointed out one more cloud. "Look, that kinda looks like two 'J's linked together."

"That it does," Jensen replied before pulling Jared closer to him and kissing him. "How about we save cloud watching for another day?"

"Will you play along with me next time?"

"Count on it. But right now, I've got other things to concentrate on."

Jared laughed and kissed Jensen back. Yeah, cloud watching could wait for another day.


End file.
